Reto 100 palabras
by Adarae
Summary: Una serie de viñetas para la comunidad de Livejournal de 100 palabras. El reto era lluvia. Publicado en Julio del 2004. Multiples parejas.


**Título: **Baile

Corría bajo un enorme paraguas, en dirección al lago. Tenía que decírselo, pero cuando lo vio las palabras murieron en sus labios.  
>Bailaba bajo la lluvia, dando vueltas y mas vueltas con el pelo rojo, ahora oscuro, pegado a la frente y la camisa húmeda, como una segunda piel, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.<br>- Baila conmigo - pidió él al verla.  
>- Sí - respondió en un impulso.<br>Y allí, abrazados, bajo la lluvia, los ojos de Ron lanzaron una muda pregunta, mucho tiempo retenida, que fue contestada casi al instante por los iris brillantes de amor de su, hasta entonces, amiga.

**Título: **Noche/Luna  
><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong>Slash.

Espalda contra espalda, con la luz apagada, en un silencio sólo roto por las persistentes gotas de lluvia golpeando en los cristales.  
>Pelo negro enredado en pelo plata, como la luna contra la noche, dos amantes, dos niños enamorados deben decir adiós.<br>- Debo irme  
>- Lo sé - contesta el moreno deseando decir "Por favor, quédate conmigo", pero en su lugar responde - Deberé matarte.<br>- También lo sé - susurra el Slytherin sin inmutarse, mientras su corazón grita "Sin tí, ya estaré muerto".  
>Pero ninguno se mueve, oyendo la lluvia, muriéndose por decir las únicas dos palabras que nunca han podido permitirse.<br>Te Quiero.

**Título: **Predicción

La lluvia caía sobre él, estaba tan mojado que el agua ya resbalaba sobre su persona.  
>Tenia los ojos cerrados, brazos extendidos y el dolor pintado en el rostro.<br>- ¿Qué ocurre, Remus?  
>- No ha querido contármelo - susurró el lupino con un leve rastro de dolor.<br>James se acercó a su amigo, haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia.  
>- ¿Sirius, qué tienes? - preguntó con un murmullo preocupado.<br>James sonrió cogiéndole de los hombros.  
>- ¿Un sueño? Serás... anda vamos a secarnos antes de pillar una pulmonía.<br>Se acercaron a Remus, marchándose los tres juntos hacia el castillo.

**Título: **Partido

El equipo de Gryffindor corría, intentando dejar atrás la tormenta que caía sobre ellos. Ya casi estaban llegando, cuando una mano sujetó la muñeca de Ginny haciéndola parar.  
>Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron suavemente contra las húmedas piedras de la pared del castillo.<br>- ¿Deseaba algo, profesor Wood? - preguntó suavemente mirándolo a los ojos, dejando de notar la lluvia.  
>- Sólo felicitarte, Gin. Eres la mejor buscadora que nunca he visto - contestó con admiración mal disimulada.<br>Sonrió, mientras unía sus labios a los de su chico pensando que, al final, Oliver Wood no era tan obseso del quidditch como todos creían.

**Título: **Amor

Las gotas caían una a una, en su implacable tintineo, consiguiendo con su cantar sacarme de mi leve sopor.  
>Las ventanas estaban empañadas, por el calor de dentro en contraste con el frío de fuera.<br>Un suave suspiro salió de entre sus labios y me volví a mirarla mientras despertaba.  
>- ¿Severus? ¿Está lloviendo?<br>- Sí - contesté acariciando su pelo, mientras se hundía en mis brazos un poco más.  
>- Eso es que alguien está triste en alguna parte- dijo con su preciosa voz cargada de melancolía. Y yo... yo solamente quise ser capaz de contarle que ese alguien estaba a su lado.<p>

**Título: **Pasión

Bésame, lame mis labios con tu lengua, mezclando nuestros suspiros con las gotas que caen del cielo.  
>Tócame, acaricia mi piel desnuda, mojada de lluvia, con tus dedos suaves y helados.<br>Ámame, mientras el trueno oculta nuestros gemidos y los rayos iluminan tu cara, llena de juvenil pasión.  
>Abrázame, déjame caer dormida entre tus dulces brazos, mientras la tormenta aún ruge fuera.<br>Severus tocó la suave y blanca piel de la muchacha que dormía a su lado, peinó con suavidad su húmedo cabello de color de fuego y se dejo arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, enormemente feliz y absolutamente enamorado.

**Título: **Amistad

Oigo la lluvia caer ahí fuera. Oigo su golpeteo en los cristales, su canción eterna, su tintineo tranquilizador.  
>Todos duermen a mi alrededor, sólo yo estoy despierto en la oscuridad, pensando, meditando, recordando, con la única compañía del agua y mis pensamientos.<br>Un susurro de cortinas descorridas, un nuevo peso en la cama y sus brazos rodeándome.  
>- Tenia frío - dice sin que nadie le pregunte.<br>- Tranquilo, Sirius, muchos temen a las tormentas - susurro divertido.  
>- Remus, repelente - dice, comenzando a amodorrarse. Yo sonrío en la noche, rodeándolo protector con mi brazo.<br>Ahora él duerme, dejándome a solas, nuevamente, con la lluvia.

**Título: **Travesura

Caminaban por los jardines del colegio, muy cerca del bosque prohibido.  
>Dos cabezas rojas, juntas, maquinando, imaginando, planeando travesuras que nadie puede igualar.<br>Un relámpago, un trueno y el cielo se abre sobre ellos, dejando caer toneladas de agua.  
>- Llueve - dice Fred.<br>- Sí, llueve - confirma George. Ninguno de los dos acelera el paso lo mas mínimo, mientras sus ropas se van empapando  
>Sumidos en sus pensamientos, se giran a la vez, sonriendo, con una misma idea.<br>- ¿No seria genial...  
>- ...hacer llover bajo techo?<br>Ambos sonríen, asintiendo, con esa expresión pintada en la cara, esa expresión que todos conocen y temen.

**Título: **Halloween 

Tonks estaba frente al espejo. Cambiaba formas, colores, en un verdadero calidoscopio, mareante.  
>- ¿Así? - preguntó a las dos chicas que la acompañaban.<br>Ambas negaron.  
>Tras otro par de minutos de transformación delirante se estabilizó de nuevo.<br>- ¿Y así?  
>Dos cabezas volvieron a negar.<br>La bruja suspiró, volviendo a ponerse frente al espejo.  
>Cuando miró de nuevo a las dos chicas, ambas lucían unas enormes sonrisas.<br>Parecía teñida de distintos tonos de azul, vestida con miles de gotas que simulaban resbalar por su piel.  
>- Ahora sí - dijo Ginny sonriendo.<br>- Por fin, has conseguido crear un disfraz de lluvia - la felicitó Hermione.


End file.
